<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret relationship by OFFJUMPOL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277610">Secret relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OFFJUMPOL/pseuds/OFFJUMPOL'>OFFJUMPOL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love By Chance - Fandom, perthxsaint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockwarming, Exposed, Fingering, M/M, Perth top, Raw Sex, Rough Sex, Rough kiss, Secret Relationship, Smut, saint bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OFFJUMPOL/pseuds/OFFJUMPOL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saint needs to sneak into Perth’s apartment every once in a while to see his boyfriend. But one<br/>day they weren’t careful and got caught my their manager and fans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>perthsaint - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« What toke you so long ? » Perth asks pulling Saint into his apartment checking to see if someone saw them come into the room  « Saint got stops by his manager... » the taller one replies while looking down « fuck did you tell him ? » Perth cups saints cheeks lightly caressing him « no » Saint says blushing in different tints of red.</p><p>Ever since they’re manager fought they can no longer meet each other but both of them weren’t very happy about that and secretly met up every single Friday</p><p>« Fuck why are you so beautiful » Perth says looking at Saint and finally pushes him onto the wall kissing him roughly while unbuttoning his shirt « Perth... I want it » Saint moans out while pulling the younger hair.  «  tell me what you want dear, use your words » Perth says  forming dark purple hickeys onto Saint’s pearly white neck «I want you » Saint says but Perth  wasn’t satisfied «  what do you want me to do baby? » « Perth...» Saint adds he was too embarrassed to tell his boyfriend what he wanted, Saint was always quite spoiled and got everything he  wanted very easily now since he was asking for it he was feeling very shy. </p><p> </p><p>« Use your words baby or else we can stop here today »Perth says staring into Saint’s eyes. « I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk ! » Saint suddenly yells out, he really wanted this, and he wanted this quick. « Good job prince » Perth says as he unbuckles his pants and push Saint down onto his knees « suck » he demands too Saint  as the taller one finally kneels and takes all of Perth’s cock into his mouth. « Oh fuck you don’t know you’re doing too me » Perth  says looking down lightly pulling Saint’s hair making sure it isn’t hurting him. Now unlike his friends always jokes with Perth, Perth is quite big. His cock was long and thick. Saint  takes  Perth entirely into his mouth occasionally pulling of to catch his breath. Perth was moaning so hard he was sure they were going to get caught sooner or later. </p><p> </p><p>Saint  started playing with Perth’s balls while sucking Perth  dry. « Look up, Im coming » Perth  says patting Saint’s cheeks lightly. Without removing his mouth from Perth’s dick he nods a little swallowing all of Perth’s cum into his mouth. « Such a good boy you deserve a rewards don’t you think? » Perth  says pulling saint  up while pushing him onto the bed. He rips Saint’s shirt opens and Saint gasps «  what am I going to wear home? » the older one asks «  you aren’t going home baby, you can’t » Perth says sucking Saint’s chest leaving different shades of red onto his chest. He carefully bites Saints nipple making sure to give the boy more pleasure then pain. «PERTH! » Saint yells from overstimulation. « Calm down baby » Perth says slowly getting near saint’s belly bottom placing kisses on his stomach and sometimes sucking the skin.</p><p> </p><p>« Please Perth... » Saint says pulling onto Perth’s  hair « I’ll give you what you want » Perth was going to walk off the bed to get some lube and condoms but Saint stops him « I want it raw.. please » he begs looking so dirty and needy. Perth knew he wasn’t going to last long and went straight to pulling off saint’s pants. He threw Saints’s pant and underwear somewhere in the room probably lost forever. He starts slowly fingering his boyfriendspink hole occasionally asking if the boy is doing okay. « Please Perth  faster, Saint wants you » Saint  says being unable to wait until he’s fully ready  «  you’re so excited today.. » Perth says as he continues fingering saint  adding more fingers while kissing the boy under him » </p><p> </p><p>« Want it now » Saint says as he gets onto his arms and legs and Perth  can’t help but moan « so damn beautiful’’ Perth adds looking at his boyfriend with so much love In his eyes. He lines up his cock carefully teasing Saint «  are you okay ? » he asks and as soon as Saint starts  nodding Perth pushes in completely making saint  scream under him « please... you can move » saint says as his moans starts getting louder and louder. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as his boyfriend gives him the okay sign Perth starts moving fast and roughly just like how his Boyfriend loved it. « Does it feel good ? »Perth  asks Saint always moving his hips and doing his best to make this enjoyable for both of them. « Yes » Saint says as he starts moving his hips back wanting more friction. « Such a dirty boy, look how messy you look » Perth  says staring at Saint, he  was always going to be the most beautiful thing in his eyes. « I want to cum... » Saint says moaning and sometimes growling « wait for me » Perth says as he starts thursting his dick even harder into the older boy « please Perth.... » saint moans out not being able to hold it in anymore« Cum for me baby » both of them cum at the same time finally letting out a sigh of relief </p><p>But as soon as Perth was going to pull out of Saint, he gets stopped « stop... can we try cockwarming please ? » Saint asks so nicely it’s almost impossible to decline . « Of course baby you deserve a reward should I clean you up first ? » Perth asks patting Saint’s hair.  « Yes please... saint asks as he pulls out his phone and posts a selfie of him, at that exact moment to prove he was fine and that his manager wouldn’t get suspicious. But right as he posts the pictures he starts getting a bunch of comment asking if he’s with Perth. Saints answers  a call from his manager worried about how everyone found out « we can see Perth in your picture... »his Manager says and saints quickly hangs up and delete the picture. He throws his phone away as Perth walks into the room worried « what happened » Perth<br/>Asks cleaning Saint up. « I posted a picture and we could see you inside of it.. » saint says as Perth bursts out laughing. «  this isn’t funny !!! » saint says blushing. « It’s fine baby don’t overthink.. it was meant to come out one day or another » Perth says carefully kissing saint a little. « Perth... » Saint says and Perth gets into the sheets while carefully inserting himself into saint again. He slowly hugs saint giving him a few kisses as they fall deep asleep in the warmth of each other not caring about their relationship being exposed to the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>